The HFH Hermelin Brain Tumor Center has participated in the New Applications in Brain Tumor Therapy [Johns Hopkins University] (NABTT) consortium since its inception as a research and clinical trials group in 1993. We have been a productive and integral member contributing to its success, as demonstrated by our accrual and data quality awards. We continue to aggressively pursue state-of-the-art surgical, radiation and medical therapies for our patients, to improve methods for longitudinal follow-up using neuroimaging, and pursue active research in the laboratory for new diagnostic, therapeutic and prognostic tools. These efforts speak to the ultimate goal of our group and NABTT Consortium: improving the outcome of brain tumor patients.